1. Field of the Invention
The applicator is especially for use by dentists in deriving a pattern for tooth inlays and crowns and for temporarily positioning an initially flowable, ultimately hardenable material in a tooth cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search by the applicants has developed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,098,658 Goltman et al. November 9, 1937 3,521,356 Newman July 21, 1970 3,593,423 Jones et al. July 20, 1971 3,605,745 Hodosh September 20, 1971 3,641,673 Jochems February 15, 1972 3,827,147 Condon August 6, 1974 3,854,209 Franklin et al. December 17, 1974 3,968,796 Baker July 13, 1976 4,306,863 Law et al. December 22, 1981 4,330,280 Dougherty et al. May 18, 1982 4,693,684 Blatherwick et al. September 15, 1987 4,708,650 Holewinski et al. November 24, 1987 4,768,955 Hirdes September 6, 1988 ______________________________________
Each disclosure, above, has one or more major differences from the claimed disclosure herein.